


She keeps me warm

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are on their holiday vacation. The AirCon broke during the night, so Lydia decides to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairFairy/gifts).



> For the prompts: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, friends to lovers, happy ending and 'theAirCon broke'.

Lydia Martin doesn’t have dreams. She has goals. And a romantic, white Christmas straight out of the movies with her beloved has always been one of them. Determined to tick off another item on her bucket list, she had booked a small, romantic cottage in northern Oregon for her girlfriend, Allison, and herself. The day they arrived a small layer of pristine snow dusted the lodge and its surroundings.

Now, eight days into their vacation, the thin layer has turned into a thick blanket. Allison is, of course, in her element. While Lydia usually curles up before the fire place in the living room with a book, her girlfriend explores the landscape. By now Lydia is simply happy that everything is working and the telephone connection is stable.  
Then, last night, the AirCon broke. During their sleep the temperature in the house had dropped drastically. Lydia could swears that now it was colder inside than outside. While Allison is currently braving the cold to start a fire in the living room, Lydia buries herself deeper into the warm nest of blankets and pillows.  
Beyond the door she can clearly hear her girlfriend throwing blocks of wood into the fireplace. Thery are sizzling and Lydia turns over, burying her face into Allison's pillow. Closing her eyes she inhales her lover's scent.

Meanwhile, Allison pads around the living room. Starting a small fire was no problem for the experienced huntress. Sparks dance merrily over the wood and Allison turns to the next step of her preparations.

First, she moves the coffee table out of the way and then pulls the sofa closer to the fire place. As the fire had picks up in strengh, she puts thicker, bigger blocks onto it. Allison turns around and looks into the bedroom. On the bed there is a big lump of fabric that she knows to be her girlfriend. Searching the house for more blankets and pillows, Allison muses about Lydia's predicament.

Lydia is a hot house flower through and through. From the moment Lydia had proposed this idea, Allison had known that her girlfriend would be in hell. She had pointed this out, but Lydia had been steadfast. Also she had never been able to deny the redhead anything. They had arrived the week before Christmas. The first days of their vacation Allison had even gotten Lydia to take walks in the snow. In the evenings they would curl up together in the living room. Lydia would be reading and Allison simply laid back and relaxed.

And their Christmas had certainly been charming and romantic. On Christmas Eve they chatted over wine and cheese. At one point Lydia had started to play slow jazz and blues songs. Holding onto each other they had slowly danced through the kitchen. The next day had mainly consisted of pajamas, presents and phone calls.  
Concentrating back onto her task, Allison carries the last pillows into the living room. She lays out all blankets and stacks the pillows on and in front of the sofa Allison turning it into a perfect little nest of warmth. Stacking up more fire wood, she moves towards the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove and collectes what she will need for breakfast.  
Then she silently creeps back into the bedroom and under the blankets. She curls her arms around her girlfriend and cuddles closer. Lydia shrieks and tries to move away from her.

"Urgh. You have cold feet." Lydia cringes.

"Sorry. But it can't be helped," chuckles Allison. Her girlfriend turns in her arms, holding her tighter.

"How does the cold not bother you?“ she inquires.

"When you're tracking a demon through three states and then wait outside a club in Seattle during a rainy night just to make one shot....Well, it could be worse, no?" Allison gently cards her fingers through the long, red hair. Lydia sighs. The kettle in the kitchen interrupts them. With a kiss to the forehead Allison slowly gets back up.

“Wait here for a moment?” she asks, but Lydia has already buried herself under the blankets again. A muffled “Uh huh” comes from somewhere under it. On her way to the kitchen the huntress throws some more logs onto the fire. The living room has heated up just perfectly. By now Allison would have been able to make Lydia's coffee in her sleep. It had taken her the better part of her first year with Lydia to get it right. It had to be a spezial coffee powder, a certain temperature and even the cup in which it was to be served in had to fullfill a few specifics.

It takes multiple trips to get everything she prepared for breakfast into the living room.  
Lydia can hear her girlfriend working in the kitchen. The rhythmic chopping and quiet music would have been enough to lull her back into sleep. Even though she is miserable right now, the last days had certainly been worth it. The last four years had been worth it really. And once Allison was done in the kitchen she could curl up with her again. Any cold would be worth that.

Lydia nervously bites the side of a thumb. In one of her drawers there is still one present for her girlfriend that she hasn't dared to present yet. She feels unsure. And that rankles greatly with her. Especially since that gift had been the motivator for this vacation. It is a slim silver ring with clear stones. Lydia has been contemplating proposing to Allison for the last two month.

Lydia listens closely. She can't hear her girlfriend anymore. Carefully peeking over her blankets she can see the brunette standing next to the bed. Her eyes are shining with mirth and the corners of her lips twitch. A startled sound erupts from her lips as Allison picks her and her cocoon of blankets up. The huntress is strong. A physicality belied by her slim body and sweet personality. Lydia has seen her in combat enough times to know. But still sometimes she forgets. As Allsion carries her into the living room, Lydia can't help but smile. The sofa has been moved and is covered in blankets and pillows. Next to it stands the coffee table, every inch covered in plates. On the small table next to the sofa the lamp and Lydia's book have been joined by two steaming mugs.

Allison carefully sets down her precious bundle. Lydia's hair is mussed. Her cheeks and tip of nose slightly red. She really is a beautiful girl. And extremly smart and loyal. Allison considers herself lucky. Lydia skirts back to lean against one of the armrests. When her girlfriend has settled Allsion brings her cup.

“Thanks.” Lydia's smile is truly disarming. Especially when she is as relaxed and at ease as she is with Allison.

“You're welcome. What would you like?” Allison points toward the food. Lydia sips at her coffee while she contemplates her choices. 

“I think I would like one of those sandwiches.“ Allison picks up two, handing one to her girlfriend. While slowly cleaning the plates they converse in spurts. The topics are random. Friends. Family. Jobs. The newest movies. Experiements and supernatural events.

Full and sated the two girls slide under the blankets. Lydia is partly lying on top of Allison, her head resting on one shoulder. A leg is thrown over her girlfriend's thighs and one arm pulls the brunette closer. Her eyes close and she soaks up all the warmth. Allison plays with her hair as is her habit. Sometimes they sigh happily, murmur or purr to communicate their contentment. They lay like that for a long time.

Stretching her legs and arms Lydia props herself up on one arm. Allison's eyes slowly blinks open and a small frown settles on her brow. Lydia smiles and smooths the wrinkles away with a gentle hand.

“I still have a present for you. Would you like me to get it for you?”

Allison's eyebrows rise in surprise. But she grins and nods. “Yes, please. Would you like me to get it for you?”

“No thanks. It will just take a moment.” Lydia runs across the room and is back just as fast. She slides back under the blankets next to Allison. She offers the item to Allison. It is a small, black, velvety box. And the red ribbon that is wound around it is just charming.

Allison's heart speeds up. The last time she had gotten such a box from her girlfriend it had been their two year anniversary. The black box had contained a pair of elegant pearl earrings. They were one of her most prized possesions.

As she pulls on the bow, the band unravels and lands in her lap. Her hands feels cold and shaky. The upper part snaps back. Lydia cradles her hands in her own.

“Allison Argent. Would you be my wife?” No matter how often she has rehearsed this, Lydia is still extremely nervous. Especially since her girlfriend seems to have frozen up. One of Allison's thumbs glides absently over the ring. She takes it and puts it on her ringfinger. Holding her hand up she admires the way the narrow band shines. She truly has been blessed.

Allison cups Lydia's cheeks in her hands and kisses her. She pours everything she felt into the kiss, hoping that Lydia will get it. When they break apart, Allison whispers a simple “ Yes.“ against Lydia's lips. The redheaded genius grins pleased.

“I love you.“ Allison says before she leans back in to kiss her girlfriend again. Lydia chuckles.  
“Of course you do. What's not to love?“ She winked at Allison. „So, who is going to tell your father?“

“You. But I want to be there to see his face when you tell him that you're going to marry his daughter.“ Allison laughs and hugs Lydia closer.


End file.
